broken_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Tyr
The Order of Tyr is a religious organization prominent in the nation of Laridiel in the southern Broken Realm. Worshippers of Tyr, the god of justice, the Order is devoted to furthering the law and justice in the land, acting as the judicial branch of governance in Laridiel. Activities The Order of Tyr acts as the guardian of the law in Laridiel. Their temples are at once juristic libraries, courts of law, and worship spaces for the followers of the God of Justice. They offer redress for those who have been wronged, help to settle disputes between individuals, and aid the militias and guardsmen of Laridiel (though they typically do not involve themselves in them directly). They also act as a tempering force against the lords and dukes of the various provinces who are in charge of writing and enforcing the law. Membership Many are called to serve in the Order, and the membership follows a strict hierarchy and a much more regimented path through the growth of worship in the church than other religious groups such as the Sunbeam Clergy. Acolytes of the Order enter an apprenticeship with a senior member of the local temple, working closely with their mentor for several years to learn of all the aspects of life as a member of the Order. Their duties include supporting the vested clergy with jurisprudence, court duties, and spiritual activities. Once their training is complete, they are vested into the role of vicar, with the ability to mediate disputes, provide spiritual services to worshippers of Tyr, and take on acolytes of their own. Templars are those vicars who undergo further training after their vestment to be able to officially preside over court proceedings and act as a voice of holy law in a region. Typically, templars operate at the municipal level, though those who work from a temple in a provincial capital may exert limited authority on other templars. After many years of service as vicars or templars, adherents may choose to become sacrists. ''These individuals remove themselves from public service to focus on the interpretation and writing of sacred texts, relocating to one of the three great monasteries of the Order. Their work as librarians and scribes give them a position of authority within, and guidance for, the Order of Tyr. ''Clerics of Tyr do not necessarily belong to the Order, but often do: they are wandering templars who bring the precepts of Tyr with them, actively seeking out sources of disorder and injustice in the world to rectify them. Paladins of Tyr, on the other hand, are typically members of the Knights of Valorcall, an independent order of holy warriors dedicated to the same deity. They sometimes clash with the Order of Tyr, who they often accuse of not doing enough to actually combat injustice in the world. Locations Temples Temples of the Order of Tyr are present in nearly all towns and cities of Laridiel. In small towns, the temple serves as a place of worship and a civil court, with formal criminal proceedings being assigned to churches in the larger towns or cities. Some of the more renowned temples in Laridiel include Tyr's Hall in Ambermill; the Pillars of the Five in New Elitas Monasteries The three great monasteries of the order house the sacrists, as well as the acolytes who aid them. Their vast libraries catalog matters of jurisprudence and history, especially concerning Tyr and his worship. The monasteries are: * Temple Aphedaris in northwestern Skarglaer; * The Sanctum of Tyr in central Hrycglif; * Iseldin Library in southern Anféald.